Hyrkul's Advent
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Liam Nesswiltee at (-31,38) Content Page 1 Hyrkul's Advent Immoral and Unusual Annals Domen the Dark Page 2 Page 3 You, who is about to read this story, beware! You'd better put on your most beautiful Captain Chafer Briefs before you start reading this. Because once you'll have read the first paragraphs, you won't be able to stop! Regarding the aforementioned Briefs, you'll always be able to hold on to it since no one will hear you scream!! My last piece of advice, my friend, would be to tell you not to soil the said Briefs since you might attract a Mama Bworks, or even worse you could have to deal with a Chafer in love! Now if you turn the page, it will be in all conscience! Page 4 Anyway, it was a long time ago... everything seemed quiet then. Farmers and shepherds of Amakna only had to worry about the Boowolf, or even the Prespic: natural predators that stole their Gobballs and sometimes wrecked their fields... Feca shepherds of the area, sick and tired of the ravages done by the creatures organised themselves into small military troops. Lukryh Leuk was one of these Fecas. Yound and intrepid, no-one tracked Miliboowolves as well as he did during vengeful beats. 'A Miliboowolf for a Tofu. A Boowold or a Gobball' was his motto. The peaceful lands of the World were quickly invaded by creatures more terrifying than Boowolves. Indeed, may peasants sprained their ankles at that time, and some even walked on their heads upon the soil (but then, this was a lot more painful). Page 5 Never did we see such a terrifying creature in Amakna and peasant made their pants wet... Djaul, Rushu's henchman and protector of Descendre, was one of these creatures. He paced the world up and down and sometimes wandered about the village of Amakna. From his face, one could guess he didn't have good intentions: horns on his head, red eyes, cloven-hoofed and with breath that could make a virgin faint. Numerous erections then occured, I'm talking about the temples that were built at this time here, and many morning glory prayers were said as the followers of the gods wanted to offset Djaul's ever growing power. But unfortunately, the spiritual power of the temples was not enough... Page 6 These hours that were passing by in fear were cursed and Xelor knew it! The god appointed the centaur Menalt as the commander of a new knightly order. The Order was placed under the protection of one of the dragons of Osamodas: Helioboros the white. The dragon named the order 'Valiant Heart Order' and gave Menalt the power of the white lightning. His knights were responsible for watching over temples, roads and paths. Soon, the Order counted dozens of new courageous and faithful knights. Not everyone of them could pretend to have this status. Indeed, Menalt the commander had decided that only a brave action would enable a knight to become part of the Order. Meanwhile, Lukryh Leuk, the yound Feca shepherd, had become a famous hunter for his tracking throughout Amakna. He attacked the most powerful monster there were. He had decided he would join the Order and everyone knew he could pretend to be part of it. This Page 7 even echoed loudly: Lukryh, swore to Menalt he would bring him back an exceptional trophy as a token of his bravery. He disappeared into the deep southern forest and never appeared again...* You, who came this far, you know enough about Luhkryh. *Everyone thought that the young man, who could have been a great knight, had been the victim of Djaul's creatures but no one could actually prove it... They looked for him for months. Knights disappeared in the southern lands. One day, some knights spotted the city of Brakmar and knew straight away that this city was flooded with evil emanations. To counter him, Jiva, Pouchecot and Menalt talked the followers into building Bonta, which would be ramparts against demons. The Valiant Heart Order, the military arm of Bonta, protected the city from the Brakmarian attacked with boldness and courage. Until this fall day called Crimson Dawn... Page 8 Page 9 Page 10 Page 11 What follows is a vision I had after I wrote this book... I probably took down the dictation of a spirit. It might even have been Hyrkul's soul that wrote these lines and not me... One day, someone will be able to certify that this was not a dream, that I did not invent it, that it is the true story of Luhkryh...' ''An evil presence appeared not long ago in Amakna. Feca shepherds were worried. Early morning, dozens of beasts or even entire flocks could be found completely passive, their eyes emptied of all sort of emotion. Yet, nights were silent and nothing betrayed the agitation. Knights of the order multiplied the patrols, armed and vigilant. '' Page 12 ''That morning, I was making my round in the pens as usual. When I approached my flock, I saw my Gobballs all facing the same way, towards the forest. Stiff and motionless. I could feel anger rising up. A recent track as leading to the forest. It was the first time 'the thing' left prints. I smiled: this mistake would be fatal to the thing. I followed the track for a while before reaching the Treechnid Forest. I took the main path. Grass was withering and the more I went forward the more the humus smell became heady. Frequently, bushes grabbed my clothes preventing me from moving forward. At the bend of the path, I saw a break in the trees. I left the path to reach the gap to find my bearings. At each step I took, it seemed that the gap stepped back further away. I was exhausted. The more I went forward, the more I got stuck in the mud. Vermin was swarming, worms were coiling up my ankles and night fell suddenly. '' Page 13 ''That's when a sepulchral voice echoed in the darkness: I was waiting for you, Hyrkul... Hyrkul? Why did I have this name in my head? I was worn out. I saw a tattered silhouette rising before me. It was a ghost, a winged soul that looked like a black dragon. Out of breath, it continued: 'I'm going... to give you... more powers... than you could have ever dreamt for... You will be... a lord of war... But... in exchange, I'll be with you... every day... and every night...'. Words were swirling in my head. I passed out. Lukryh was dead. Hyrkul was born. '' de:Hyrkuls Advent es:La llegada de Hyrkul fr:L'avènement D'Hyrkul pt:Advento de Hyrkul